The future
by d4ni3ll3
Summary: Oneshot for now, Just another Bella and Edward telling Charlie that there getting married story! please read. I harible at summaries! ExB Theres jacob in the story, i like jacob i just don't think he's good for bella! Review!


**Hey i don't own anything**

**This story start's out about 3 weeks after Eclipse. BElla kept putting of telling charlie, But edward Finally talked her into telling him starts with the car ride over to charlies house**.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Edward asked me he was smiling my favorite crocked smile but it didn't touch his eyes. They were filed with curiosity about what I was thinking and anger but I wasn't sure what the anger was from.

"I'm sure" I told him. I didn't want him to be around, well scratch that I did want him around just not now for Charlie to throw a bigger fit. Then I looked up at the drive way of Charlie's house. There sat Jacob's Rabbit. "oh no" I mumbled a little too loud.

"He hasn't told Charlie yet he's hoping to be there when you tell him" Edward explained to me. I looked up at the drive way again before I made up my mind of what I wanted to do.

"Okay Edward you can come If Jacob is here too, I'll need you to come with me" I tried to say as nicely as I Could. I opened the door and went out Edward was right by my side with in seconds and he took my Left hand to cover up my ring, as I opened the front door.

"Hey Bella" Charlie and Jacob said at the same time same, Charlie sounded happy but Jacobs was more cold and shrill. "Edward" they said together again but they were both cruel that time.

"Hey Dad, Jake" I said

"Charlie, Jacob" Edward greeted them.

"Jacob says you and Edward have some news for us'' Charlie said to me

"Yes we do" I answered as I grinned ear to ear. I was 18 know I could make my own decision's and he could do nothing about it because I would be moving out soon anyway. I figured about 2 weeks before the wedding.

"Okay shoot" Charlie told me

"Well I umm…..." I had known clue how to say this and with an audience I had pictured it in my mind so many times and well I never had the audience in my mind. "Well Dad I guess it would be easier to show you" I said to him then I pulled my hand out of Edwards and showed him the beautiful ring Edward had gave me about 3 weeks ago.

"Oh My God…. Bella what is that"

"A ring"

"How long" Charlie asked me I knew what he meant how long I had kept this from him and when the wedding was.

"3 weeks ago and the wedding's going to be august 13" I told him as I pulled the fancy invitation out of my back pocket.

"I don't know if I'm more happy for you or mad?" He said then Stop to think "you do know you are only 18"

"I know dad but this is what I want"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay then if you're happy that is all that maters but I want to talk to you later" he ended the sentence very strictly.

Edward toke my hand again while a glanced at Jake. His expression saw unreadable but I saw Edward nod then his face went into his unreadable expression I know Jacob was think of something disturbing. I watched Jacobs face brighten and Edward get worse.

I kicked Jacob from under the table, but I should have known better after punching him for kissing me.

"Ouch" I yelled and Jacob and Edward chucked.

"What's wrong" Charlie asked

"Nothing just stubbed my toe" I saw Charlie extrusion become puzzled but I was paying more attention to Edward to se if he would get the point and he did he kicked Jacob but he was so fast Charlie couldn't notice. I smiled.

"Well Jake your dad is still coming right" Charlie asked Jacob

"Yep" he answered as the phone started to ring. Charlie got up to answer it.

"Hello" Charlie said into the phone "yes they are." "alright I'll tell them" "Your Welcome Good-Bye" Then Charlie hung our the phone and said to me and Edward "That was Alice see said that she needs you to come over as soon as possible and that it was very urgent" I got up of the couch and Edward followed me to the door.

"Then I guess I see you later" I called on my way out.

"Don't stay out to late I still want to talk to you Bell"

"Okay"

As soon as I got into the car I said to Edward "Alice has perfect timing!"

"well she can see the future and Charlie was thinking about a few solutions to this and a few things he wanted to talk to you about" Edward Said to me in a calm voice I could tell he was relived Alice called.

"So are we going to your house?' I asked him

"Yup" he answered

When we reached his house he opened the door and lifted me out the second the Volvo stopped. He pulled me into his ice hard chest and ran to the front door putting me down and taking my hand when we got there. He held the door open for me and we went inside.

Alice was waiting on the white couch

"Thanks" Edward said to her.

"anytime" she said "But I still need Bella for a few minutes To try on the dress" I knew she meant my wedding dress she hadn't had me try it on yet cause she was so busy with all the other wedding arrangements.

"Okay" I answer I was very curios of how the dress would look on me it was a very unique dress. I thought I was perfect for me and Edward just didn't know how it would look on me. The next thing I know Alice is next to me scoping me up in her arms to bring me to her room.

"I'll be in my room" Edward called after us and I felt Alice nod probably talking to Edward in her mind and I sighed as Alice stood me up in her room. She opened the door to her walk in closet, and took out my wedding dress. When I got the dress on all I could say was "Wow" I actually looked good in it.

"Wow" Alice said she probably didn't think it would look this good. I never even got sized for it. I started to take it off, but Alice stopped me. "It looks really good but how should we do you hair… mmm…" she trailed off thinking Then started to do something with my hair. " How's this" she asked It was a twisty bun thing with a few pieces hang down. It was perfect.

"Perfect"

"Alright now you can go back to Edward" She smiled as I took of my dress and she put it in her closet. I walk up the second flight of stairs to Edward's room. HE was sitting on his black couch. I walk over to him and he pulled me on to his lap. I laid my head on his hard chest.

* * *

Review tell me what you think, its just a onesot for know unless i get more people telling me to write more

D4ni3ll3

p.S check out my story Love? summary is :wat if Bella's Parents Stayed together, in forks? and Bella a popular when the cullens move from Alaska? What would happen?Would Bella and Edwrad still be together? Read and find out. A twist on twilight, Read and Review! Thanks Full summary inside the story.


End file.
